


Meeting In Detention

by Hatterwhowrites



Series: Goldenvibe Week [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, GoldenVibe Week 2016, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/pseuds/Hatterwhowrites
Summary: Cisco wasn't meant for detention but when he gets sent there he ends up meeting a pretty interesting girl, Lisa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Goldenvibe Week - Day 5: High School AU
> 
> I skipped a day whoops

The door to the detention room slammed shut behind him. It sounded ominous and sinister. Cisco stood in the doorway staring at the line of desks for the delinquents to sit in. He observed that most of the seats in the back and all of the window seats, aside from one were taken. There was a whole assortment of students in the room and Cisco hardly recognized any of them.

            Cisco felt completely out of place. Yet the slip of paper he held in his hand stated that he was meant to be there. He did not belong in detention. If his parents found out they would throw a fit. His father would be disappointed and his mother would go on about how Dante never once ended up in detention.

            Maybe he had accidentally caused an explosion in his science lab. But it hadn't been his fault, and no one had actually gotten hurt. Well, one his classmates had nearly caught on fire, but their hair should be been tied back anyways. Plus, Cisco had been the first one to notice the fire, so he really should have been thanked rather than sent to detention. Then again, Cisco was lucky he was only getting sent to detention and not expelled. He could not imagine having to explain that one to his parents. His teacher, Mr. Stein, had reasoned that Cisco was one of his best students and accidents happened in the lab sometimes. Of course it had been a pretty big accident, so Cisco was sent to detention.

            The teacher sitting at the desk in charge of the detention room cleared his throat. Cisco had no idea who the teacher was he'd never seen him before. Cisco looked in his direction, wide eyed and oblivious to what he should be doing. He'd never been in detention before. The teacher held out his hand, glancing to the slip of paper in Cisco's hand.

            Cisco blinked "oh!" He handed over the slip.

            The teacher took the paper looked it over, "Ramon," he read off. His voice was deep and bored sounding. He marked off what Cisco assumed was his name on an attendance list and gestured to the desks. "Take a seat."

            Cisco nodded. Moving awkwardly, holding his bag close to his chest, found himself a seat in the third spot closest to the door. It was his own little secluded area set apart from the other students. He dared a glance over in the direction they sat in. One looked like it could have been Mardon from his English class but he hardly showed up for Cisco to be able to recognize him. Setting his bag down on the desk Cisco sat awkwardly. What did people do in detention?

            The bell rang. Indicating the lunch period was over. At the front of the room the teacher stood up and addressed the room. "Alright, no talking, and no electronics. Work on any school work if you have any, or just sit quietly."

            School work, Cisco could do school work. He went to go into his bag to retrieve his notebook. All he had to do was pass the time. It was just an hour. How bad could it be?  

            The classroom door opened, letting in a girl who looked like she probably did belong in detention. Cisco stopped what he was doing to stare. He didn't recognize her and couldn't remember seeing her around the school before. He would have known if he'd seen her before. She was very pretty. The door shut behind her and she stood in the doorway assessing the room.

            "Snart," the teacher said frowning at her. She smiled at him. "You're late," He sighed, "again."

            The girl smiled a sinisterly sweet smile. "Sorry, Mr. Garrick, mother nature called," She said, sass lacing her words. Cisco stared in shock. "Couldn't ignore her call." He'd never heard anyone speak to a teacher like that before. Cisco adverted his eyes quickly when he noticed she'd caught him staring. She eyed him with a curious interest.

            Mr. Garrick sighed gesturing to the remaining seats. "Just sit down, Lisa."

            "I was getting to it." She said with a huff.

            "Hey Lis," one of the other students on the other side of the room greeted her.

            Lisa smiled in response, giving a little wave.

            "Quiet." Mr. Garrick ordered.

            Lisa, sat herself in the desk right in front of the one Cisco was sitting in. She turned so she was sitting in her seat sideways glancing in Cisco's direction.

            He avoided making eye contact or acknowledging her at all. Busying himself with getting his notebooks out of his bag as well as his pens. Cisco color coordinated his work. It made things easier. She watched him intently with a curious expression. He fumbled with his pens and one slipped out of his hands rolling to the floor. Cisco stared after it in horror.

             Lisa stepped on it before it could roll away any further. She dragged it closer to her using the heel of her boot and leaned down to pick it up. "You dropped something," she said with a grin. She held out the green pen to him.

            Cisco stared at her and the pen. Awkwardly, not saying anything and not moving to take the pen.

            "Do you not want your pen back?" Lisa asked narrowing her eyes at Cisco in question.

            "Uh, no, I, um, thank you." Cisco struggled to form words reaching out and taking the pen.

            Lisa smiled. It was a nice smile that lit up her face. Cisco smiled back at her, with his own small smile lighting up his face.

            He returned his attention back to his work. Setting the pens down next to the notebook and slipping his bag down onto the floor. Lisa watched curiously. On the other side of the room a couple of the students were whispering to each other. Cisco couldn't tell what they were saying but he had a feeling it was about him. He decided to ignore it and focus on his work.

            In front of him Lisa readjusted her sitting position. She was straddling the seat backwards, arms folded over the back of the chair, chin resting on them. Cisco looked up at her confused. She smiled. "You're new in here," she remarked.

            He nodded, "um, yeah." He agreed. He looked passed her to the teacher. He was reading over some papers, oblivious of the detention rules being broke. "We're, uh, not supposed to talk." Cisco informed her.

            Lisa laughed quietly. "Don't worry newbie. Everyone breaks those rules." She reassured him.

            It didn't make Cisco feel any better. He shrugged and picked up the black pen out of his pens and opened his notebook. Lisa observed with a curious expression. He managed to answer a question and a half before he was distracted once again by her.

            "So what are you in for?" Lisa asked. She nudged one of his other pens, so it rolled onto his notebook to get his attention.

            Cisco looked up at her with a confused expression. Lisa stared at him waiting.

            "C'mon, what'd you do, newbie?" She pestered.

            "I, uh, um, accidentally blew up the science lab," Cisco mumbled. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger. "A bit."

            Lisa's mouth fell open. "A bit?" She laughed.

            Cisco nodded. He felt like he wanted to sink into his seat, and disappear. Why couldn't she just leave him alone and let him do his work in peace?

            She continued laughing. "My brother's friend would like you."

            Cisco frowned in confusion.

            Lisa leaned closer and motioned for Cisco to lean forward. He cautiously moved closer. "Was it really by accident?" She whispered eyeing Cisco intently.

            He found her gaze intimidating but gaped at her shocked. "Y-yes!" He exclaimed.

            "Pity." Lisa pouted. "We could have gotten into a lot of fun together." She said with a wink and flirty smile. Cisco blinked at her shocked. Lisa chuckled amused at his reaction, "what's your name?" She asked.

            "C-Cisco."

            "Cute name," Lisa praised. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled open a package of gum. She took out a piece and offered it to Cisco. He shook his head. Lisa frowned at him. She blew a bubble popping it loudly. "So, Cisco, how'd a nerd like you, accidentally" she rolled her eyes with a grin. "Blow up the science lab?" Lisa inquired staring at him quizzically.

            Frowning looking down at his notebook Cisco sighed. "Miscalculated." He grumbled.

            Lisa raised an eyebrow, "really?" He nodded. A laugh escaped her.

            Cisco scowled down at his notebook. He readjusted his glasses. He noticed that Lisa's lower lip was swollen and split and there was a bruise on her jaw.

            She noticed him staring at frowned. "What?" She snapped.

            "What uh-" he gestured to his own face.

            Sighing Lisa shook her head. "A jerk punched me because I called him out when I overheard him harassing some girls." She stated.

            Cisco blinked shocked. "So he hit you?"

            Lisa nodded blowing another bubble and popping it. "Course that was after I hit him because he grabbed my ass." She remarked casually. His eyes widened in surprise. Lisa smirked, "no one touches me unless I say so."

            Cisco nodded. "But if he hit you, shouldn't he be in here as well?" He asked.

            Lisa was looking over her nails with a bored expression. They had chipped gold nail polish on them. "No," she responded with a shrug. He stared confused. Lisa didn't seem too motivate to elaborate so he let the topic drop.

            Cisco went back to his work and was surprised when Lisa didn't bother him with anymore attempts at conversation. Lisa ended up stealing one of Cisco's pens and doodling on her arm. Cisco finished his work before the time was up. He found himself watching Lisa draw intricate designs on her arm, almost up to her elbow.

            It was just random things. There was no real pattern or design that he could tell. Swirly lines traced up her arm and circled off. There would be the occasionally flower hidden in the swirls. She'd occasionally switch out the blue for the red or the green. The black outlined everything. She seemed very focused on it. Cisco was fascinated by it.

            Lisa looked up and caught him watching. She grinned and before he could stop her, Lisa had taken a hold of his wrist and pulled so his arm was lying out on the desk. His t-shirt gave her access to his whole arm. Lisa smiled at him. "Do you mind?" She asked before pressing the pen to his skin.

            Cisco shook his head. He honestly didn't know how to say otherwise.

            Lisa beamed. "I won't do anything too elaborate." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Cool shirt."

            He blinked confused glancing down having to remind himself what shirt he was wearing. A t-shirt with the poster for _Star Wars_ on it _._ "Thanks."

            She smiled and leaned over the desk, her attention turning to his arm and her doodling. With the pen she started at his wrist.          

            Cisco narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what it was she was drawing. The feeling of the pen tip against his skin tickled but he managed not to flinch away. Lisa's hair fell over his arm, the sensation tickled even more than the pen. Cisco let Lisa draw on his arm, waiting for the time in detention to be over.

            When the bell finally rang indicating they were free. Lisa looked up at the clock and glared at it. Cisco blinked shocked. She let go of his wrist arm and caped his pen offering it to him. "Thanks for the entertainment." She said with a smile.

            "Welcome." Cisco said taking the pen back. He didn't even bother to look to see what she'd drawn.

            Lisa grinned and picked Cisco's bag up for him as she stood up. "I'll see you around, Cisco." She said a flirtatious lit to her voice.

            He hummed nodding in agreement rushing to stand as well. He took his bag from her.

             Lisa laughed at him, with a smile on her face she leaned towards him pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're pretty sexy for a nerd." Lisa remarked as she turned to leave the classroom.

            The corner of Cisco's mouth turned up in a smile. He looked down and noticed the spot in his bag where he kept his wallet was empty. Cisco's head snapped back up and he ran out of the classroom looking for Lisa. She was nowhere in sight. The halls crowded with students. Cisco cursed slinging his bag over his shoulder. He spun in a circle unsure of what he should do.

            "Hey Cisco," a familiar voice called.

            Cisco looked up spotting Barry and Caitlin standing on the other side of the hall. Caitlin waved at him. He slipped his way over to his friends. Barry smiled at him, "so, how was detention?" He inquired.

            A nervous laugh escaped him. He tucked his hair back behind his ear, "well, there was this girl, who wouldn't stop flirting with me," Cisco told him. They both looked at him with surprised expressions. "And, uh, I think she stole my wallet."

            "What!" Caitlin exclaimed.

            Cisco tucked his hair back again. It was a gesture he did when he was nervous. He laughed sounding uneasy. "Yeeah." His phone went off in his pocket. He fished it out to check it.

            On the screen from an unknown number read: _Hey Cisco ;) - L_

"Oh, and she stole my number." Cisco reported before sending back a text.

            Caitlin made a judgemental scoffing sound. That generally meant she didn't like something. Barry laughed. "Hey, uh, what's on your wrist?" He asked.

            Cisco looked up at him confused. Barry pointed to Cisco's arm Lisa had drawn on. Cisco looked down at it and grinned. A trail of stars circled his wrist until at the side there was tiny drawing of the rebel alliance symbol. He chuckled at it and couldn't stop grinning.

             His phone went off again. It was Lisa. Detention hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
